The CSI board game
by Maddie's very cool stories.that are cool
Summary: IN awe all the CSI characters look at a bright white light that the viewers cant really see, they using their cool acting skills look expectant at what we soon will find out is...THE CSI BOARDGAME!


Summary: IN awe all the CSI characters slowly moved towards a bright white light. The viewers cannot see exactly what this bright white light is however we know that it is of come small importance. With their cool acting skills they all don a look of expectancy. AS we move forward we realize it is…the CSI board game.

As the sands of time waft over a forgotten Egyptian tomb, a salamander slowly moves its head starring at this sacred place,

Anyways

Well over twenty thousand miles away in Las Vegas, they all sit down at a table looking at this sacred holy spot…on the table. "So…what is it yo?" Warrick asked innocently.

Greg looking childishly exited quietly exclaimed, "do you think I could sell it for some more hair gel?"

Nick who was the only one who could get away with saying 'y'all' said, "y'all."

Grissom looked at him and said, "Bugs I like. Me also like being cryptic" Probably not knowing what the word cryptic ment

No one stated the fact that Sarah had put on some CSI gloves and slowly started opening the board game. Sarah now dies wasting any chances the authors ever had of using any Sarah jokes.

Everyone looks at Sarah and as author one looks at author two they both realize that she is one of the only two girls and quickly bring her back to life. As the author cannot think of any situations where they'd start playing the game…they start playing. Nick once again says, "y'all".

They never realize that they are suspiciously on a board game, in fact since on the board game Catharine is not warring nearly as much make-up she couldn't even recognize herself. PS she doesn't take showers just has a really good hair stylist, as all CSI people do. PPS no one on CSI seems to be ugly, coincidence, I think not.

Brass that detective whose name no one really knows but we do because were looking at the CSI board game(mee hee), picks up Greg's piece and states, "I wanna be Greg."

Warrick looks at him in disgust and says, "Homo."

Sarah looks surprised and says, "Warrick orangutans have sexual preferences too you know."

No one seems to realize the fact that Sarah just dissed him and Warrick starts to say, "Yo-" but I stopped in mid sentence by Nick saying 'y'all'. Warrick tries again with the same result, then again until Grissom looking up from some bug says something that is inaudible and illegal to put on a TV show. That cutty uppy person um uh autopsy guy is slowly chewing on a pencil and somehow distracts everybody and makes everyone stare at him. Since everyone is (for once) quiet we hear an odd slow slurping sound for dramatic affect everyone sloooooowly turns around and sees Nick slowly slurping Sarah game piece. It takes him two full long minutes to notice that everyone is starring at him which is about the same amount of time Sarah takes to chose her outfit every day and Nick pretending nothing is wrong grinning broadly says "y'all".

The author try to waste time asshe work through her writer's block. As we focus in on a small suburban Toronto home Madisonthe authors looks around and says"GodI'm out of ideas." (In this case though it should really be, "goddess were out of ideas." Becauseshe's Wicca,I prompt you to go onto google and look this up, if you don't this computer will self-destruct.)

Twisting up the story we turn this into a musical, Nick starts singing one of those tuneless country songs that no one really knows unless they're geeks and look it up on lime wire. Once again everyone is back to looking at Nick in a strange way until Catherine with a pained look on her face starts singing "Barbie girl." And in truth the song suits her perfectly. The writer gets bored of this idea and too lazy to get rid of that last bit continue on.

Using the songs as a distraction everyone uncannily in unison jump on a fellow CSI agent and start making out. Running out of ideas (again) the author takea all the CSI character pieces from the game and throw together. Picking out random pares of pieces, Catherine and Nick start making out. IN between every other kiss Nick moans "Y'all, y'all, y'all."

As Madison picks out two more pieces Warrick and that autopsy guy…fall passionately in love until Warrick looks at himself and says. "holy rap (no it's not a spelling error) it's true, they've all been saying it, it's true! I am a dude!" and then forgets what he just said and goes back to kissing that autopsy guy.

Picking out yet more pieces, Sarah and Grissom are paired together and Madison discovers that yes, Sarah and Grissom do look the same, and that Grissom and that autopsy guy must be related, otherwise how would they get on the show? With no else to be paired , Greg reluctantly gets paired with that detective guy named Brass. Madison her head in her hands and quietly moans, "what the hell have I done?' But in this case she's Wicca and does not believe in hell.

Harry Potter appears in purplely greeny mauvy rediy grayish kind of poof of smoke and looks at Grissom and Sarah making out and says, "Hey I know you two." Then with a confused looks at Catherine and says, "Hermione why the hell are you here?" But in this case why the not hell are you here because we are making him Wicca. Nick quickly draws the gun that no one knew he had and shoots Harry Potter quickly exclaiming, "no one… y'all, calls my wife who is carrying my baby hermione." Everyone looks at him confused and realize that something is missing Nick quickly realizes what it is and states, "Y'all."

But Catherine realizing now is the time to say what she was told to say. "Yo gurls and guys Hay P with the bling is my one true tosy lamp rose and he's also really good with piching the woo (sex)´everyone looks at her in confusion.

Nick translates and says "y'all."

Warrick and Brass with the convenient distraction had um rapidly moved onto sex. Meanwhile Grissom translating for Catherine says " She was like in her like stupid strip club like, and Harry Potter appears in purplely greeny mauvy rediy grayish kind of poof of smoke and she's all like "I'm blinging with my blinginh with my bling and Harry still thinking she's Hermione is all like having sex with her frequently moaning, "You suck Ron." So like this means she's not having Nick's baby but like Harry Potters." Everyone nods their heads pretending to have understood but obviously didn't. Because Grissom was… still kissing Sarah. Since Grissom had stopped explaining stuffs he um he moved on as well.

Sarah obviously out of a soap opera stands up and gives birth, they names the baby Harry Dick (we are not kidding that was actually a teacher's name at our school…sorry mr. Dicks…yes his first name was Harry…we checked.)

End of part of one.


End file.
